The Doer of the Undoable
by TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Percy is never the same after Annabeth betrays him at the face off with Gaea. When Percy comes back from his time with the Primordials he offers to be a Guardian and Companion. But what happens when feeling start to build between our favorite hero and a certain Goddess of Virginity. Pertamis Thailico and maybe something with Apollo.


p dir="ltr" style="margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" span style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"span style="font-size: 11px; line-height: 1; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Doer of the /spanspan style="font-size: 11px; line-height: 11px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Undoable Chap 1/span/span/span/strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked around and saw that I had finally come to the place I had left so long ago. I turned and felt chains around my wrists squeeze tighter as I glared at the goddess who finally captured me after two thousand years of searching for me. I looked at the group of adolescent girls around me wearing silver and carrying bows. I snarled as one pushed me forward my mask being ripped off ,underneath was the hero of Olympus who had disappeared for years after the Giant war. I heard gasps fly around the small camp as my scars were shown covering my face hands and feet any open skin was cut with vertical slashes up and down marking years I had survived in the pit. I had left Olympus after the war and her betrayal to Gaea. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the last fight Me and Annabeth had walked up to face Gaea alone and she walked straight over to her and stood next to her grasping her drakon sword in one hand and a earthen shield in the other. I didn't know what to do so I just stared in shack as Annabeth hugged Gaia. I heard her whisper "it's done mother" and she flew down into the earth with a smile on her face. I looked at Gaia confused and enraged that she had managed to take the one closest to me and turn her I looked around and saw that the ground was trembling and water was pouring out in several places as if it was responding to my anger. I didn't know what came over me but I felt like I had something on my back I reached back and pulled out a scythe. Not just a scythe the Scythe the same that chopped up Ouranos and Kronos. I felt power flow through me and I pushed the scythe towards Gaia and I saw her eyes change from amusement to horror as she realized the weapon I now had in my grasp. I felt power flow over me again and I looked at the scythe and saw words forming in front of it I saw the words Kronos said as I left Tartarus "Power is yours to take it has been since you were twelve". I felt my hands glow and I surged forward with my scythe biting into her shoulder and ripping into her abdomen. She fell forward gasping and glaring at me as for the first time the earth Primordial felt pain rip through her large frame. Even at one hundred feet my scythe still twirled in my hands as I cut through monster surrounding the rest of my friends. I saw the face of Gaia trying to rise again and I walked forward and simply cut her head from her body. As it rolled down the side of the original Mount Olympus I felt immense power come from her body and I fell onto my knees weakened from the surge of power. The Olympians rushed over when they saw me glow a bright sea green, mud brown and gold light. They backed away quickly as my height rose to hundreds of feet. I fell to the ground with a massive crash as I felt my back flare with pain right next to my shoulder blades as my back began to glow white and yellow I looked back and saw to large black forms rising from my back. I had giant midnight black wings! I flew over to the battle my wings wiping out of my back with a shsck! I felt the ground below me cushion my fall and I pointed at the monster army ,my monster army, I could feel the auras of the earth ,air ,sea ,and time surrounding me and pulsing power into my system. I shouted in anger and the earth rose up from the ground covering the entire monster army in hard rock. They then began to glow golden time aged them all to dust. I never felt a slimmer of power leave my system. I felt the power increase exponentially as I consumed their powers with the scythe. I looked over my friends and the Gods with a worried eye as they stared at me as if I had grown a second head. I shrunk down to my normal size of six two and my wings fanned out to twice my height on either side. I bowed to the Gods and felt my father step forward and hug me I was in a daze from everything I pulled away and started walking away to never be found again. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked back at Artemis and let my wings fan out and my power roll of me in waves of anger and something ,something cold. Oddly enough Artemis smiled at me and I saw something in her eyes that I thought I would never see from a maiden goddess ,love, I stopped time for everyone but me and her I looked at her questioningly and she seemed to notice time being frozen and the gold aura around me. She ran at me and I tensed expecting to get attacked but she just jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. I froze and looked at her oddly which she blushed at and mumbled something about "missing me cause I saved her". I remembered fighting giants and then I thought of Artemis and snap I remembered when I came into a clearing with Gration standing above her with her tied to the ground with celestial bronze chains and saw him trying to unclothe her. I saw my vision flash red and next thing I knew she was free and Gration was lying on the ground ichor pooling around him and me breathing heavily on top of his chest with my scythe poised at his neck. "You despicable piece of Minotaur dung I will punish you for this ,I will make you FADE" I swung my scythe repeatedly at his neck feeling ichor splatter over my body as I slowly watched his body flicker and finally fade from existence. I looked at Artemis and nodded smiling she nodded and said "I really need to thank you for that" I smiled at her and found that I needed to return the hunters to normal time or they might never recover. She started at that but I saw her flush a deep golden and push away from me quickly. She said "sorry for this" and snapped her fingers as I found celestial bronze chains wrapping around my body and I simply laughed before corroding the metals using my time powers. Her eyes bugged out from her head and she looked like she would faint if I did something like that again. I looked at her and my wings reached forward and pushed myself into the air as I felt the power over one of my many domains pulse under me and I rose into the air over Olympus as she followed me I dropped straight onto the mountain city and looked around quickly before Artemis landed next to me with a thump and her breath coming in ragged gasps. "How" I heard her mumble almost incoherently. I smirked at her and started walking with a cocky grin on my face. I left the power to roll of me in waves as I strutted forward. My armor appeared over my body and I heard Artemis gasp behind me I turned and looked at her with my helmet at my side. I raised and eyebrow asking a silent question. She blushed ,for some reason, and looked away "That armor is truly beautiful ,Percy". I raised another eyebrow after she finished speaking "watch and see how you feel after I put the helmet on". I slipped the helmet over my head and felt the transformation begin I rose to over seven feet and looked down upon Artemis who rose to her godly height as the rest of my armor changed from silver and gold to black. The armor seemed to draw everything in and push out with just enough force to get people to want to bow in front of me. I felt the blood of everyone around me being pulled in by the blood in their body and I grumbled under my breath "You already ate today". The armor rose and the helmet changed to horns on my head as I rose and a tail came from my back. I looked like a demon with my suit of darkness. I looked over and felt Artemis tear her eyes from my face as I began to shift through her memories savoring those I could take from her that had massive amounts of pain. I savored every drop of the memory and I saw her shoulders lift a little higher as I took the painful memories and absorbed them into myself I felt my armor grow and my muscles tighten. I stopped and started walking to the throne room as I felt a surge of power run into the room as Zeus felt my presence. I opened the doors to be met with all the gods in their true forms I looked over every last one as I felt them all directing power at me and I almost smiled. I felt my armor ,Σκοτάδι, pulse with glee as I absorbed every last extra ounce of power the were directing at me. Me height rose and I laughed with a sound of crashing metal all the power stopped coming. I sighed and took of my helmet, me stature sinking down back to my still impressive height of six two. I let my wings fan out and the Olympians finally saw my face and I felt a shudder run through the rooms as they recognized who I was. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-6602d075-c8e5-78d8-bd1e-1f82bf32fd44" style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well hello Olympians its been a long time" I said with a smile. I looked over every last one and I saw most women just staring at my tight fitting shirt with a look of complete lust. I looked at Aphrodite to see that she was changing her look every time she looked at me and for a second she looked like ,her, then she looked like Artemis for a while. I was angered by her constant changing and forced myself to walk towards her and I put my hand on her shoulder and I pushed down on her and she changed into her original form I looked at her and whispered in her ear. "I like you better this way" I felt a shudder run through her as I pulled my hand away from her shoulder and looked to see Artemis glaring at her with a ferocity. I shrugged and walked to the middle of the room and I felt Zeus staring at me. As I began my story "After the war I needed some time after she betrayed me" I saw Athena out of the corner of my eye trying to shrink into her throne as the whole council glared at her. I walked up to her and surprised her by hugging her in my heightened form. I backed away and looked at her with a light gold blush on her face I said "I do not blame you for this I know what happened when she was young". I saw her eyes widen and Zeus thundered "WHAT SECRET HAS BEEN KEPT FROM ME DAUGHTER?" I saw her pale considerably as I looked at Zeus and the power rolled of me stronger now and I felt myself rise of the ground as I started to take my true from. I stopped myself realizing I would destroy this planet along with the surrounding galaxy. I lowered to the ground and Growled at Zeus "You will show respect for your daughters before I hurt you for what you did to Annabeth along with not respecting anyone of these women in this room". I looked at Hera's smirking face as I smelt urine in the air and realized Zeus had peed his pants from my voice which had grown deeper and deeper till it sounded almost demonic. I felt my wings come out of my back but they were different than before with no feathers or flesh on them just a spider webbed set of scorched bones coming from my back. I looked up and I let them light with Hellfire straight from Tartarus' black soul. I looked at Zeus and my eyes were glowing with a black light as my voice grew deeper and I felt the Fates appear behind me I heard them start saying something and I stopped looking at Zeus for a moment long enough to hear my titles being told. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hail ,Percy Jackson span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son of Poseidonspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son of Erebusspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son of Nyxspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son of Chaosspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Son of Orderspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slayer of Monstersspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slayer of the Minotaur Thricespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slayer of the Manticorespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bearer of the Curse of the Araispan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slayer of Giants and Titansspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slayer of Polybotesspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Slayer of the Men of the Titan Councilspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bearer of the Titans Cursespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Wielder of the Flame of Tartarus ,Hellfirespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Soulburnerspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Tartarusspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Aetherspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Hermaraspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Gaiaspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Uranusspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Pontusspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of The Oureaspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Erosspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Anankespan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Chronosspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Hydrosspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Thesisspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Phanesspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of The Nesoispan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Thalassaspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Ophionspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of Unknownspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Wielder of Voidbringerspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Wielder of The Scythe of Kronosspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Wielder of The Shield of Kriosspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Wielder of The Soul Breakerspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The Wearer of the Darknessspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lover of the Four Unloved Onesspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Champion of the Fatesspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" strong/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They took a long breath as all the Gods looked at me with mixed expressions ,some of horror some of anger as I had more power over their domains then them.. Most looked at me with something near shock as Aphrodite continued to drool over me. I let the earth rumble under me as my power surged into the throne room from the combined teleporting of the twenty odd primordial teleporting in. Erebus appeared and walked up and hugged me making the Olympians flinch as he reached for me. I just wrapped my fatherly figure for the last ten years in a tight hug. I left him and hugged Nyx tightly as my parents let go of me I turned to the people that I had fought for and smiled brightly causing all the women in the room to blush a deep golden and I felt Eros giving me a thumbs up in my mind. I turned to the Gods "I have returned to Olympus by Lady Artemis' hand" As I said that chains became visible all over my body going through my armor under it and out the other side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erebus raise an eyebrow and Nyx cover her mouth as she giggled at the look of being held in chains from her I simply told them to watch it in their heads. I let the wings fan out behind me and I started again "I have one request ,from defeating Gaia I believe I have earned it". I saw Zeus nod and I asked "Will you have enough power to banish me to Tartarus" I saw shocked faces as I wondered what the problem was then I realized They didn't know of my friendship with the spirit of the pit itself and its master after I freed it from Gaia's control. I smirked "I know it sounds insane but I really need to go see my brother and his son down there". I let that roll around and Zeus gasped "I shall bring him out immediately for you ,what is his name hero I shall save him". I laughed and Zeus looked at me ,puzzled, as I doubled over laughing and I waved my hand as black mist formed a sheet behind me. "Brother show your face" I said as the swirling face of Tartarus Appeared in the mist. I saw his face morph from that into a normal mans face and I reached my hand through the image and pulled Tartarus into the throne room of Olympus. I heard gasps as people readied weapons to see what he would do as I started chatting with him "So how life brother and where is your son I wished to speak to him also". He looked around puzzled till I saw the spirit of the pit run forward from the corner and jump at my back. I turned and caught him in the form of a hellhound the size of a small truck. I heard gasps as I simply held up a huge hellhound with one hand. I wagged my finger as at him looked at the ground dejectedly as I let him fall to the ground as I let him change forms from this giant beast to his true form of a small boy. He looked up at me with a frown on his face and he started to speak. "How do you always know when I'm coming?" he said in his ridiculously deep voice. I chuckled at the faces of the Olympians as I looked up into Zeus eyes "I love this kid as my son Zeus if you touch him you will die and burn in the River of Insanity in the Void" My voice grew as I did and everyone heard me at the end as they looked at my new form I stood over twelve foot tall with black scales covering my body so I looked like Darkness itself my wings fanned out with pure grace I let my helmet form with the four horns over my head two in front and two in the back coming together in a spiral like shape as they formed and stabbed into my shoulders drawing silver blood and it poured from my shoulders with a rush onto the ground and boiling into my legs. The blackness turned and pushed into my cuts as I left it to do its work. I heard Athena gasp as the power gripped me from the blood and I left it to raise me from the ground in flash of dark colors around me from purple to black. She Artemis muttered something about being a show off like all men and Apollo was nearly jumping up and down with Hermes saying "SO COOL!". I stood with my new height as I stared down at Zeus. "I wish to be a Guardian to one of the Gods I will choose from all who ask". I heard them all gasp except Aphrodite who swooned and immediately out her hand up. I pointed at her and asked me why I needed to be with her at all time. She smiled and I felt charm speak wash over me like a blanket "Because you want me" She said trying to control me but as the son of four primordial I just pushed it back to her as she gasped. As wave of power rushed at her. I stopped as it hit her and she was pushed into her throne. It looked to everyone else as if I hadn't gone near her but in reality I had ran forward and whispered into her ear "Never try to take someone more powerful than you" She shivered as it happened and I let time come back to normal as I appeared next to Artemis and the Primordial in the second it took for time to resume flowing. I watched as Chronous raised an grayed and gnarled eyebrow at me. I just smirked and left him to think about what I had just done with the Goddess of love. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked around and unsurprisingly I saw everyone hand up but my father's as I saw his face scrunch up as I saw him and Pontus talking telepathically. I saw him smile and nod at him while Pontus stayed the same. I looked over the Gods and saw Zeus looking at me like I was a piece of meat along with Ares. I finally pointed to the twin archers and shouted above the arguing that had started "Me and my other aspect shall watch these two". I saw Artemis smile and Apollo turn and stick his tongue out at Hermes. I saw the rest of the gods pout as I left to talk to my new charges. I looked at both of them and I felt a pain start in between my wings as a exact copy of me with longer hair and completely black eyes. I turned to him "Perseus you will be guarding Apollo while I am with the hunt and Artemis". He seemed to put as I said his and I started to explain " I will not let you anywhere where you will be pranked or angered because we both know what's inside us and I can hold it back better than you can especially when I am angered". I saw him nod and his wings flew from his back with a Shsck I let them fly out into the form of completely skeletal wings. "This is one of my primordial forms I have one for every primordial that blessed me" they all looked shocked as I could have that many forms as I let them tear from my body in different places. Apollo begged "Can we see the rest?" I smirked "The last one would crush all of Olympus and the surrounding countryside I only bring him out when I have to fight large foes". I saw his eyes widen as I knew what he was gonna ask next "And no you cannot see him". I looked over to see Artemis with puppy dog eyes looking at me. I caved in as they both begged me "Alright come on ill show you where he lives" I opened a swirling black portal next to me and we stepped in to my personal dimension that Chaos and Order made for me. I looked around and called for myself "Cosmos where are you" As I yelled I heard a huge sound of skin tearing as I saw him fly down from the sky with his giant wings of steel. I heard Artemis gasp and Apollo mutter something about people being too taspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"ll these days. I laughed as he landed and the ground shook. He was so large but gentle as a fly. "What the heck he could hold a Talos by his neck and stand leagues above him" I heard Artemis shout out in surprise. I laughed as he kneeled next to use so we could be somewhat close to him. I used some of my power to cause us to grow to the same height as him. He laughed at the faces of the two in front of him as their clothes begins to get smaller and smaller on them as they rose they both ripped out of there clothes and I had the decency to look away I turned Cosmos from them with a sigh. "Why can't you ever learn no women wants you to gawk at them as they change size". He laughed good naturedly and "next my wife will kill me as I look at someone else". I smirked at the mention of his wife. I looked up the huge mountain to find his wife leaning against the railing and waving to us I smiled and cupped my hands in front of my mouth "Tethys come down here" Artemis and Apollo both jumped as I yelled the name of the legendary Titaness of the Sea. She disappeared in a wife of sea mist and appeared next to Cosmos as I gave Apollo and Artemis new clothes the same as there old ones but just increased in size. I laughed at their shocked faces as she hugged me and whispered in Cosmos' ear. I heard it too as we were connected via senses and I had yet to block it out. She whispered "If i catch you staring at another woman then I will tear your" I blocked it off as Cosmos face grew colored and he looked away from his wife as a platinum blush covered his cheeks. I laughed at his face turning that color and Tethys just smirked as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. I laughed at the two because Tethys had left Oceanus when Cosmos came into existence immediately. I had married the two as it felt weird as I was technically marrying myself to a women that I didn't love. I laughed at the thought as everyone looked at me like I was insane. I just pointed at the couple and fell over almost dying of laughter. I felt my myself get slapped in the back of the head I heard Apollo crack up as I laid there with tears sliding down my face as Artemis alternated between hitting Apollo and me while Cosmos laughed and explained to Tethys what I was thinking. She cracked up along with me and Cosmos as Apollo was just laughing at me and my aspect laughing so hard we fell over. I wasn't a hundred percent sure what we were laughing about but whatever it was it must have been funny. I let out a shaky breath and stood up and I still laughed a little bit as I looked over and saw Artemis looking like she was going to shoot us all ,Apollo was finally getting up as I had ,and Cosmos and Tethys had left a while ago. I laughed and opened a portal and told them to go through. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11px; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked over to see Perseus wink as me as him and Apollo left Olympus. I bowed deeply to Artemis and stuck out my arm . "My lady were shall we go" she giggled at me standing next to her suddenly in a suit. She grabbed my arm and told me to go to the hunt. I opened a portal directly in front of me as we walked through I felt all the hunters come running to us as we entered camp. I left Artemis' side and flew into the sky almost a hundred feet up. The hunters quickly looked at her with something close to wanting. "Milady what happened at the meeting we felt the power surge from here" I chuckled as Artemis started to explain to the hunters about a guardian of her choice coming. Then she dropped the bomb "its a male". I heard growls all around and I saw one hunter start to cry as Artemis said it was a male I felt so bad I mentally told Artemis I was going to come down when she said it was okay to. I flew higher and higher up until I was at the atmosphere I pushed through it then I heard Artemis' cry for help as I started flying back down reaching speeds of mach three or four. I pushed through the sound barrier and landed next to Artemis with my scythe drawn and a shield landing in front of her to stop all attacks coming forward. I looked around and saw the camp surrounded by monsters all wearing the same sigil on their chests. It was a black circle around a pair of wings on their chest. As the Minotaur leading them all started to bow as I landed. I saw Artemis' shocked face as I walked up to him and told them all to return to the dimension where I kept them to keep them safe and tucked away. I turned around with a smile on my face as everyone of the monsters vanished except for old beef head. I smiled up at him and he nodded and walked into camp with me. I smiled down at Artemis as she stared at me and beef head walking and talking like old friends. "So how has it been in the barracks with all of them" I hooked a thumb over my shoulder as beef had just laughed and patted my back "Man It really sucks no one does anything fun but train and no one will spar with me" I laughed and just grabbed the massive war axe from his back that had to stretch at least eight foot long. I took a swing into the nearest thing which happened to be a rock and it sliced clean through it and out the other side and I heard his chuckle behind me and I laughed. We finally reached Artemis and the hunters' all with their bows drawn or with one on the string as they stared at it in awe as I laughed with the best I had slain three times ,two in battles with Titans or Giants. I looked at him and nodded at Artemis and he immediately kneeled in front of her. She seemed surprise but then told him to stand. I laughed and told him he could go home telepathically. I smiled at him and he seemed to tense as I looked around and saw him grab his axe and swing it through the air right where my sword punched through someones chest. I looked to find a Baseball cap float down to the ground as I stood shocked as did the rest of the clearing as here stood Annabeth Chase ,the daughter of wisdom, and the one that betrayed me to the Gaia. I began to feel the rage from the betrayal build up in me. I looked at her in something close to anger but I felt that I needed to tell her something before she died. I leaned close to her ear and whispered in her ear "Do you feel the power pulsing of me Annabeth" I let the power role of me stronger then ever as Artemis erected a shield around the hunters. I laughed as her face grew scared but she smirked as my blade lit on fire ,but not just any fire black fire made from Nyx ,Chaos and Order. "I can end your whole being I am erasing you from ever existing and I will do it with him" I let it into her as it started to burn away her being .not her soul but her in general, I let my power go as I screamed in rage as my wings shot out of my back and I rose into the sky and I flew as high as I could and let myself float in space I know realized how high I actually was. I passed Jupiter and I looked at one of the rings as I passed it I finally came across what I was looking for the end of the milky way. I looked at the completely flat plain at the edge of this galaxy and I let my power loss in one scream of rage I took to my true form that not even Gods could look at without going insane. I let the ground below me disappear into superheated rubble as I let loose my rage as I punched the ground multiple times and saw craters begin to form. I let monsters come at me and Turned to the Death Walkers and they walked towards me each of their steps breaking small craters as they all towered above me I pulled all my forms together and one together we all let out a scream of primal rage. I felt myself begin to grow to a whole new level of power as I let the being inside me take control on this planet and I just stepped back and watched as I shifted till I towered over the skyscraper sized monsters. I looked down on them with my eyes filled with hate as I finally let the monster inside me go loss I tore through the monster as my final aspect took control and I left it to its job of eradicating these Death Walkers. I let my power build up in a ball around me as I tried to describe what my last aspect looked like ,He had bright green skin and a large amount of wings flying from his back and I saw his face only once but it had a somewhat up tilted nose and chin along with holes instead of ears it was truly a terrifying sight as it curled into his hand and I felt power roll of of him in more waves and he laughed with the sound of insanity and turned to the Death Walkers and they now saw that the one who just killed thousands of them was now holding a maul the size of a small building. I left him as he swung the maul as I heard the granite collision from hundreds of miles away I still winced as it cut through his head like it was butter and went into several others. It let the maul fade into non existence as he let it fall from his hand and the Maul of Order and Chaos that only a son of the two could wield I let it fade back to Mount Othrys as it pushed under the sky and pushing it back to the sky ,I had taken it after I had slain Atlas and out his essence into my being. When I take it out it turns into one of my aspects because it can only be used for a minute before it burns the user. I let myself settle back into my body as he was pushed back down and I told the rest of my aspects that I would now keep him alone. They nodded and all warped out. I heard Artemis scream. I immediately teleported to her and what I saw made me angry beyond anything ,Artemis was chained to a wall with the Hunt in cages behind her all in various forms of disrobe as two cyclops felt up Artemis. I immediately ran to the Hunters and gave them all clothes from what I had and summoned more. I turned to see the Cyclops about to do something that would hurt a lot of people but most of all them as I moved towards them at the speed of light and slashed him from shoulder to knee. The other one I grabbed his neck and pulled him away from Artemis and slowly but surely broke every bone in his body. I looked back covered in black blood from him. I saw the shocked faces of the hunters as I pulled my scythe from my back and slowly started cutting into his eye. I laughed maniacally as I cut through his body and the scythe pulled the cyclopes' strength into me. I turned to the hunters and grinned my trademark smirk and laughed at their shocked faces. I helped Artemis to her feat and whispered into her ear "Are you okay". She looked close to tears and I slowly wrapped my arms around her back and let her cry into my shoulder. I wavered at the hunter's looks of surprise and mild anger. But steeled myself and sent a small push of air into them telling them to leave their spots near the cages and go back to camp. I sat down with a sigh as Artemis cried in my arms. "Arty ,hello, are you alright I need to know what happened just then". I saw a shudder run through her body as I set her down on the chair next to me. I smiled at her and she buried her head in her hands. I put my arm around her and made soothing noises under my breath so only she could hear it. I silently held her as she cried into me. I wondered why she was crying for so long as I then realized she still was only clothed in her undergarments. I snapped my fingers and the flow of time around us stopped and I pulled the clothes from fifteen minutes ago back to me and I flashed them onto her. She looked up at me and broke into tears again as she noticed what I had done for her. I smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her into her tent as she still had her face buried into my shirt. I laid her down and realized she had fallen asleep while clenching onto my shirt. I smiled as I attempted to pull her off me but she only seemed to grasp harder onto me. I sighed and then realized I would have to lay down next to her for her to relax and let go of my shirt. I layed down next to her thinking of how long I am going to live once she finds out she slept on my chest. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" p 


End file.
